Many prior art methods exist for entering input into a computing system. The most widely accepted methods involve the use of a keyboard to input character data. A mouse is often used in conjunction with a keyboard to manipulate the position of a cursor on the screen by translating movement of the mouse across a substantially flat surface into a corresponding movement of the cursor on screen.
Touch screens have become increasingly popular as input devices, particularly for non technical applications such as public information displays. Touch screens include a touch sensor panel placed over a display screen so that the touch sensitive area of the sensor panel covers the viewable area of the display. Various types of touch sensor systems are available based on resistance, capacitance or ultrasonic methods to detect input by touch. A sensor panel typically includes an electrical current passing over it such that touching the screen causes a change in electrical signal. The change in electrical signal is used to determine the position of the touch on the display screen.
Graphics tablets are a form of computer input device which operates in conjunction with a stylus for drawing and editing images or for performing typical mouse-type functions. Graphics tablets are particularly suited to drafting, sketching and so forth. Other computing system input devices such as rollers, thumbwheels and trackballs are useful for panning and scrolling functions.
However, each prior art input method is typically suited to a specific type of input and becomes awkward and inefficient to use when employed to enter other types of input into a computing system. For instance, whilst a keyboard offers superior efficiency for typing applications, it is not particularly suitable for manipulation of graphic objects and the like. For both technical and non technical computing system operators, the variety of tasks that a single operator may encounter over a single day may call for a number of input devices. This leads to the inconvenience of switching between input devices and the disadvantage of having a number of input devices connected to a computing system. In addition, it is recognised that many existing input devices have not been designed with ergonomics in mind, making them awkward to use and predisposing users to problems including repetitive strain injuries.
Some prior art devices and systems exist which operate via tactile sensing means to provide data input to a computing system. These devices typically use finger positioning on a capacitance, resistance or ultrasonic touch pad in place of other input devices. Changes in conditions caused by a finger touching the touch pad are detected by sensors. By sensing the position of a finger at consecutive intervals, the motion of the finger can be monitored. Such sensing devices may be used to manipulate movement of a cursor on a computer screen. However, such prior art tactile sensing devices have not been widely accepted. Touch sensitive keyboards tend to be harder to use and produce more errors. The limited range of movement and resolution of pointing type devices often leads to slower and less accurate output than individual input devices.
A number of integrated input devices also exist which combine functionalities such as keyboard and mouse into a single device. However, integration of a number of functionalities into a single input device may add an undesirable level of mechanical complexity to the device.
The discussion of the background to the invention included herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the systems referred to were published, known or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the claims.